Trojan
Trojan is a strong melee class with the ability to sustain stamina very well. It has the most hp as a melee class in the game due to its vitality attribute bonus as well as its runes. It also has the strongest melee attack in the game due to its weapon archive. Trojan Skills This is a comprehensive list of Trojan Skills and what they do. Trojan XP Skills These are the XP skills for Trojan. Trojan Normal Skills These are the normal skills for Trojan. Trojan Epic & Reborn Skills These are the epic & reborn skills for Trojan. Trojan Rune Skills These are obtained by getting the Trojan runes. These can be bought in the champion point store, shopping mall, Melting, or at random events. Recommended PVP Runes This is a list of runes that are suggested. Some are core that should be utilized all times, the others are up to you to choose from. I don't mention PVE runes or runes used for hitting structures etc. You can figure those out on your own. Core Runes These are the runes recommended for all Trojans. * No Mercy - Honestly unless you're one of the top Wind Walkers with really good BP this is going to come in handy more than it won't so it's worth having. Even if you're super strong you may still not be able to hit that 22k damage on someone higher bp than you at all times so it's never a bad rune to have. It's especially useful in Skill pk. * Sharpness - This is self explanatory, it increases your damage at all times. * Tortoise Breaker - Melee a water or a tank using Tortoise Gems and watch their hp drop. * Deadly Sight - Pretty great rune for either ranged or melee mode that way you can get damage on them even when your passive doesn't activate. Situational Runes As it says, these are situational depending on who you are fighting against. * Tacit Strike - This is almost core if you're a break character or hybrid as a lot of people run Barrier so obviously use this. * Overwhelm - Obviously core when, and only when you are fighting a pirate. * Divine Shield - Going against a fire? Toss this on so you can beat them in points and use less pots. * Judgement - Same as for going against a pirate only this time for a pure water. * Healer - Use this for more surviability. Undying Will already heals you and gives you mana back but they seem to stack unlike Wind Walkers Healing Snow and this rune. Non-Core Suggested Runes These are subject to the player. I'll list some of my preferences but it's up to you, as long as you have those core runes above, the last few you choose are really up to you and your play style. * Wonder - Block is OP and can save you from crits/melees etc. Use it so you can stay alive longer. * Xp Killer - I like this more than the ones that reduce their points. The reason being is perfection xp skill pops a fair bit when going against higher perfection opponents. Reverse magic is also alright but it's gambling rather than having a guaranteed effect on their xp status. * Blood Spawn Booster - This one is much better than Life Drain as it makes more sense you want to heal when taking damage rather than dealing it. The only time Life Drain MIGHT be better is during big events if you use aoe skills. Overall, BSB will never steer you wrong. Recommended Attribute Points These are of course assuming you have at least a magic bottle or gourd for stig/shield/zap etc. With Epics * Agility - 36 * Spirit - 0 * Strength - 0 * Vitality - All other available points. Without Epics * Agility - 0 * Spirit - 0 * Strength - 36 * Vitality - All other available points. Recommended Builds * Water-Warrior-Trojan (aka This is the only Trojan build) This gives you the skills Accuracy, Magic Shield, Reflect, and Stigma as your unique abilities. ★★★★★ Rated five stars as it's really the only viable Trojan build to consider. Most other build paths can be found here. Chi & Jiang for all BP levels. List of the different viable builds you can go. Normally I wouldn't recommend one over the other too much, but for tro with their Weapon Archive Skills I would recommend for everyone besides kings to go with Hybrid 2. This is due to being able to bypass BP with a melee and end anti users with ease. Break Build This is the standard break Character build. Chi: Break/Hp/Imm/Pattack Jiang: Break/Hp/Imm King Crit Build This is for Kings/129/119 chars with the highest BP. Chi: Pstrike/HP/IMM/Pattack Jiang: '''Pstrike/Hp/IMM Hybrid 1 This is for people that want higher sustained damage, while still breaking most people that matter. Just make sure after you're refined you have a decent amount of break still around 150-200 your choice. Chi: Hp/Imm/Pattack/+Final or BT Jiang Hp/Imm/Break or +Final Hybrid 2 This is personally my favorite, because it's like you're a king in most situations without having to play the BP war. '''Chi: Stage 1 & 2: Hp/Imm/Pattack/Pstrike - Stage 3: Hp/Imm/Pstrike/Break '''Stage 4: '''Pattack/Imm/Pstrike/Break '''Jiang: '''Pstrike/HP/IMM/ Stage 1 BT The other reasons I like this build is because you will break most kings around 70-100% of the time, and still have max crit on them and everyone else. Your final Break will be in the 130-140 range depending on your Relics etc with high turtle rank. Your hp will be 60-70k depending on all your rankings/perfection etc. and your attack will be 45k-50k with the same variables. It's honestly a great hybrid build and one to take into consideration. Pros and Cons Pros * Trojan is one of the cheapest classes in co to buy gear for with unbound cps. * Trojan has a built in multiplier of 1.15 @ level 110 for every health point they have. The only classes with higher hp would be Taoist, Assassins, and possibly Shield Warriors. Please refer to the Attribute Points page for more information. Cons * To kill reliably higher BP players you will need to have low ping for ss/fb and for melees. Brief History The Trojan class has been available to play since the beginning of Conquer Online and was the original powerhouse of the game only contended by Fire Taoist. Trojan was a class that kept this game challenging due to the skill level it took to play the class with it's strongest skill Fast Blade or Scent Sword. In recent times, however, it has fallen from grace and become the weakest class in the game next to the shield warrior. Trojans Fall From Grace The fall of Trojan began on December 19th, 2008. This would mark the release date of Conquers' newest class the Ninja. The class had an overall easier play style as instead of their strongest attack being a skill shot you would just need to get close to someone and click them to do the same, if not higher damage. That with the ninja having an overall completely better skill kit and Fast Blade & Scent Sword being weapon skills, not class skills would create the new hybrid ninja class that would use a Blade or Sword instead of Katanas to have access to the fun skill shot while also having better overall stats, except for hit points, as at this time coronet had zero magic defense and you could use the rest of the Ninjas' skills when needed. Trojans Short Redemption Trojan had a short period of redemption in 2014 and was able to become the top class again for a short time during the expansion "Wrath of the Trojan" which introduced Trojan epics as well as new skills. Unfortunately, this didn't last long as soon after the expansion the release of TQ's two newest classes crushed them once again. The End of Trojan The final death of Trojan came in the form of Bruce Lee, or what they later chose to call the "Dragon Warrior". This class had everything the Trojan had, and more. It had a superior Fast Blade / Scent Sword skill with longer range, damage, and with a mini stun on top of it. The Dragon Warrior has a superior Area of Effect skill and is just a completely better and more versatile class in every way. There are few Trojan players now due to the fact that the Dragon Warrior, along with the "Windwalker", the newest class are both Trojan remakes that have ended up being superior. Without a re-balance Trojan is going to be forever under-powered and under-played compared to its new alternatives.